MARVEL COMICS: Marvel Unlimited TV Universe bio Gamora
Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Gamora is widely known at the most dangerous woman in the universe and killed in the use of every weapon. She is is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Starlord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot and Nova. ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN: The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE: When Galactus arrives to consume Earth, Iron Man ends up having to speak with him which results in both of them teleporting away. The Avengers track Iron Man to the planet where the D'Bari live and witness their ships in the middle an evacuation after Iron Man who was empowered by the Power Cosmic led Galactus here. The Avengers had to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to keep Galactus from consuming Earth. It later turns out that the planet that Galactus was consuming was becoming unstable before Galactus arrived. Galactus found himself unable to stop the process as the Power Cosmic-empowered Iron Man quotes "Galactus must feed." After the planet exploded, Galactus was knocked out cold, the D'Bari settled on another planet, and Iron Man returned to normal. POWERS & ABILITIES: Zen Whoberis Physiology: Gamora possesses slight superhuman strength, durability, endurance and reflexes, as well as a healing factor. Gamora received treatments from Thanos that enhanced her physiology. While engaging the US Military, it was mentioned that the armed forces were under the impression that she was no stronger than Spider-Man. However, her skill combined with her strength made them estimate her to be close to as dangerous as Iron Man. Superhuman Strength: Gamora possesses low-level superhuman strength, needed making her considerably stronger than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Speed: Gamora is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Gamora's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. Gamora can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Agility: Gamora's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gamora's reaction time is similarly enhanced, enabling her to react at a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: Gamora's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human. Her body is also specially adapted to withstand the physiologically debilitating effects of moving and running at high rates of speed without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Gamora possesses a regenerative healing factor, allowing her to regenerate from what would normally be considered life-threatening wounds in a matter of moments. ABILITIES: Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe: Gamora is said to be the most dangerous female assassin in the Milky Way galaxy. She is a highly accomplished athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, the uses of the known weaponry of the galaxy, and stealth techniques. Martial Arts: She is one of the most skilled martial artists in the universe. She is capable of defeating opponents who possess superhuman strength and durability that far surpass her own, and she has defeated a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in only a few minutes. She has learned to paralyze or kill opponents using vital point strikes directed at certain nerve clusters. Weapons Master: Although skilled in the use of most conventional weapons, she prefers to use knives and swords.Expert Marksman: She can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim and is well-versed in the use of firearms, though she prefers not to use them. Master Tactician and Strategist: She is an accomplished strategist. She had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, both on and off the battlefield. She is able to formulate battle strategies and her brilliant tactical sense allows her to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation.Master Acrobat: Her years of training and experience have made her an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. Strength level' Gamora possessed roughly the same strength as that of a normal Zen Whoberis woman of her physical age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. She was later augmented by cybernetics. Her physical capabilities further increased upon her return from Soul World. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Ultimate TV Universe Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Gamora